


Zira and the Serpent

by neunundneunzig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Horrible snake porn inspired by some art.





	Zira and the Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Read the title. Read the description. Read the tags. Think about what they mean and what you're about to read, and only proceed then. 
> 
> It's snake Crowley fucking Aziraphale. It's all consensual, but he's a huge snake. 
> 
> Inspired by:  
> https://cliopadra.tumblr.com/post/186473661227/aziraphale-and-the-snake-a-good-omens-repaint-of

Aziraphale heard a hiss. He didn't look up from his book, rather used to hearing Crowley come in in a bad mood. He gave a sympathetic hum, "Rough day, my dear boy?"

He sat down his book, trying to remain inconspicuous. It was classic literature by modern standards, yes. But by that of it's time, it was really considered smut. Crowley might know that, but the angel truly wasn't sure how much he actually read. 

He looked up and blinked over his glasses, in a bit of surprise. A massive black snake made its way across his storefront towards Aziraphale. The angel stared for a moment in shock. He'd last seen something this big in the zoo. No, no, in an old freakshow. No… the last time he saw such a massive serpent was in the garden, back at the beginning. 

Aziraphale gave a coy smile, "Oh… Crowley, is that you?"

As though there were any other black snakes of this size wandering around bookshops. The serpent hissed again and moved up to Aziraphale, cocking it's head up, nearly rearing to catch a sight of him. Aziraphale bit his lip, "You're allowed up on the sofa, you're not a stray dog."

Crowley moved his head back as though to strike at the comparison the angel made, but moved up onto the couch, looping up around Aziraphale's shoulders and down again. 

Aziraphale gave a wave, shutting the blinds and locking the door. He didn't bother changing the sign to closed, it had been that way since he had eaten too much at lunch two days ago and didn't feel like reopening. 

"Oh my dear." Aziraphale shivered at the sensation. He always loved the smooth, sweet slide of Crowley's scales against his flesh. Crowley slithered down his arm and nosed the the text. 

"Oh! It's nothing." Aziraphale shut the pages, nearly on the serpent's nose. Crowley recoiled. Aziraphale gave a pout, "I can think of some things that would interest you more."

He slowly loosened his tie and, after a little shifting past the snake, shrugged off his jacket. It was hot out, he reasoned. He was trying not to reason too deeply about anything right now, or he might actually think about what he was doing. He undid the top few buttons of his shirt slowly. Crowley brushed his snout against his exposed neck. Aziraphale gave a full bodied shiver, aware of how vulnerable he was. Crowley would never hurt him, but it was still titillating. 

"Oh demon… you do truly wicked things to me." He worked the buttons down slowly. He paused, letting it fall open and closing his eyes. He bit his lip, stroking the smooth scales, gathering up his nerve. "Perhaps… you could stay like this and make love to me?"

He peeked his eyes open, brows drawn in worry. They'd been intimate for some months now, and Aziraphale was exploring newer things with his demon every day. It was like coming to a new country and being able to try all their foods. Aziraphale couldn't get enough of everything they did together. But in all of the excitement, he hadn't really asked for much. 

He politely told Crowley early on and a few drinks in that he wanted to let the demon lead the way. Crowley hadn't led him astray yet. Now he was coiled, still in his form, looking rather like he was waiting for something. 

Aziraphale gave a huff and miracled his trousers and underwear elsewhere. He kept the shirt and socks on. Crowley said he found the socks and garters alluring. Aziraphale found them sensible, as nothing was more irritating than socks not staying in their proper place. But it made him feel alluring to Crowley.

Crowley slithered back up his body. The smooth sensation of scales against the angel's skin made him arch up. He moaned as his erection slid up, catching the scales at a different angle, scraping slightly. Crowley's tongue flicked out, brushing and teasing Aziraphale's nipple. He gasped, "Oh, love, yes!"

Aziraphale licked his lips. He was sad for not being able to kiss. It was one of his favorite parts of lovemaking, and Crowley was so good at it. The concept of trying to make their mouths meet in this condition was laughable. He pulled Crowley closer and pecked at his skin, shivering at how it felt on his lips. He muttered against him, "Oh you're so gorgeous like this. Shining and beautiful. No wonder mankind fell, you could tempt me into anything…"

He felt two insistent proddings against him and gave a low moan. He looked at Crowley, comforted by the fact that those serpent's eyes were the same he saw every other time they made love. The angel hitched his leg up further to allow more of the serpent's mass between them. 

Aziraphale reached down, feeling filthy and endlessly aroused as he grasped the hemipenes. They were both thinner than Crowley's typical erection, so he steeled himself and moved them inside himself together. He stared at the ceiling, gasping softly. He couldn't look down at it, _them_ , lest he lose his nerve. Crowley moved his body up against Aziraphale, sliding fully into him. 

Crowley waited. Aziraphale liked to have a moment after penetration to savor. He slid his legs, feeling the smooth skin on them. Crowley started to coil his tail around one and Aziraphale moaned. He thought back to his book, titillated by the idea of being taken by the serpent of Eden. He stroke down Crowley's side and gave a nod, "Please. Uh, please love."

Crowley started moving. It was different than human thrusting they took pleasure in usually. He writhed against Aziraphale, making the angel tremble. He let his hands explore the serpent's body, cool to the touch and strong. Taken over by new sensations, it didn't take Aziraphale long to find the peak of his pleasure. 

"Oh yes, yes, Crowley, please!" Aziraphale rubbed himself up against him, "Ravish me!"

Crowley hissed, showing pearly fangs. Aziraphale arched and came from the friction. His toes curled and he rode his pleasure out, tightening himself around Crowley, thighs trembling. He felt the serpent spill inside him and moaned, pleasure deepening, crying out, "Crowley!"

Aziraphale relaxed, completely spent. He felt Crowley pull out of him, and miracled away the dripping mess. 

"Holy fuck." Crowley panted. He was now a lighter mass of human shaped limbs. He collapsed on top of Aziraphale, resting on his chest. Aziraphale froze up. Crowley looked up, "What's wrong? Sorry, did I spoil the moment?"

"No! No I…" Aziraphale brushed his hand down, stroking his back like he pet him as a serpent, "Was that… alright?"

Crowley gave a short, loud laugh. Aziraphale felt hurt for a moment before Crowley shimmied up and kissed him. It was deep, but slow, Aziraphale savoring the tongue, more human now, but still wickedly talented. Crowley broke off, his angel giving a soft whine at the loss of contact. 

"That was… unbelievable. I had no idea you were so… kinky." Crowley kissed his jaw. 

"I wouldn't do that for any old snake." Aziraphale muttered in his defense, unusually worn out. 

"Better not." Crowley smiled. "Whatcha reading when I came in?"

"Can hardly remember." He yawned.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!


End file.
